1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a personal information buying/selling method for buying/selling personal information by using a network such as the Internet or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal information such as the name, age, distinction of sex, address, family make-up, occupation, personal history and property of each individual is important information which are needed as marketing data or the like by many enterprises. Usually, such personal information is not targeted as buying/selling articles, and it is general to each enterprise that the personal information is created on the basis of various nominal lists or by accumulating client information needed by an individual enterprise.
However, since the method of buying/selling personal information has not been hitherto established, there are many cases that personal information of each individual is stolen from him/her without individual's knowledge or it is used without individual's permission, resulting in occurrence of social problems.